


Hiding in the Rain

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, drabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob finds Cassie standing in the rain</p><p>April Drabblechallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Rain

He saw her standing there, her red umbrella barely sheltering her from the rain, tears running down her face. It he’d been anyone else they would have thought it was just the rain on her face, but he knew better. He knew by the slump of her shoulders she was crying. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he walked up to her and ducked under the umbrella. “Cassie,” he whispered as he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eye, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. The umbrella dropping forgotten on the sidewalk.

  
  
  



End file.
